Kirahoshi Ciel
is one of the six main characters of KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. She is known as the "Genius Pâtissière" who had been working in Paris, France before paying a visit to Ichigozaka for a special demonstration. Her original form is a fairy named . Ciel's alter ego is and she has a parfait and pegasus theme. Appearance As Kirarin, she is a small cream-colored fairy with short pink bangs across her face and two tufts of hair jutting from the left side of her head, held together by a red berry with two small leaves. She also has a fluffy pink tail. Her eyes are blue with green irises that have yellow sparkles in them. She also wears a magenta scarf around her neck. She usually ends her sentences with . As Ciel, she has long blonde hair that reaches her back and her eyes become more of a teal color. She also wears a red headband with two pink tufts and a berry decorating it, resembling her hairstyle as a fairy. She wears a teal dress with puffy sleeves and a magenta bow accenting the bodice. The top part is light blue and white. She also wears long white tights and magenta shoes. As Cure Parfait, she has pastel pink hair styled in a thick high ponytail. She has a headband with a red and cream-colored parfait on it and horse-like ears on her head. She has a sky blue dress that resembles a parfait glass with cream and a cherry with leaves on top of the bodice and an orange slice and a strap resembling a pineapple slice around the left arm. The skirt is sky blue on the left and gets shorter toward the right, with a green, yellow, orange, and red ruffle hanging from the other side. Her Sweets Pact is in a pouch on the left side of the hip with white wings on each side. She wears elbow-length white gloves and knee-length platform boots with pink at the bottom part. On the back, she has wings and a pegasus' tail. She has deep blue eyes with lime green and yellow accents, raindrop-shaped earrings and a pearly yellow choker. Personality History Arriving at Ichigozaka and Opening Her Pop-Up Shop At the end of episode 18, Ciel arrives to Ichigozaka from Paris. At the beginning of the next episode, she is seen near Ichigo Mountain and turns back into her fairy form Kirarin, indicating that this was her old home, and she seemed upset. Later that day, now Ciel again, she appears at a fruit stand in the shopping district the Cures were shopping in and startles them, wearing only a pair of sunglasses to conceal her identity as a famous patisserie. She soon reveals said identity, causing a crowd to draw around her and the Cures to become shocked at being in her presence. She then announces that she will open a shop there for a limited time and hold a special demonstration for the spectators. The next day, the Cures come by to see Ciel, and they are marveled by her ability to create fancier sweets than the ones they are used to seeing. Ichika is so impressed that she asks Ciel if she could be her apprentice, but she promptly turns it down. Relationships She has a twin brother named Pikario who had been brainwashed by Noir. He had since been freed of the brainwashing and took a hit intended for Ciel as she was making her Pegasus Parfait. He currently rests in the shrine at Ichigo Mountain and even communicates with Ciel in episode 33. Etymology - is a part the word "kirakira" which means "glittering" or "shining" in Japanese. means "star". So her name can be literally translated as "glittering star" or "shining star". However, using the kanji 綺羅, kira may also mean "fine clothes". is the French word for "sky". Parfait means "perfect" in French. It's also a frozen dessert originated from France. Cure Parfait "With Dreams and Hope! Let's・La・Mix It All Up! Cure Parfait! Is Ready To Serve!" 夢と希望をレッツ・ラ・まぜまぜ！キュアパルフェ！できあがり！ Yume to Kibō wo! Rettsu・Ra・Mazemaze! Kyua Parufe! Dekiagari! is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Ciel. She transforms using the phrase "Cure La Mode・Decoration!". In this form, she has the ability to fly like a pegasus. Transformation Attacks is her first attack she uses. She requires the Rainbow Ribbon to use it. is the solo sub attack that Cure Parfait uses. She first performs it in episode 24. To use it, she must use the Rainbow Ribbon. Songs Ciel's voice actress, Minase Inori, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Miyama Karen, who voices Usami Ichika, Fukuhara Haruka, who voices Arisugawa Himari, Muranaka Tomo, who voices Tategami Aoi, Fujita Saki, who voices Kotozume Yukari, and Mori Nanako, who voices Kenjou Akira. *'Rainbow Colored Espoir' *'Let's・La・Cookin'☆Showtime' Duets *'Shine☆Avec☆Moi☆' (Along with Miyama Karen) *'Let's・La・Cookin'☆Showtime ~KIRAKIRA☆Patisserie・Version~' (Along with Miyama Karen, Fukuhara Haruka, Muranaka Tomo, Fujita Saki and Mori Nanako) *'Memoire・Mille-feuille' (Along with Miyama Karen, Fukuhara Haruka, Muranaka Tomo, Fujita Saki and Mori Nanako) Trivia *According to Toei, Ciel's birthday is on July 30th, making her Zodiac Sign a Leo. *She is the first main Cure to have studied in a foreign country. In this case, it's France. *Cure Parfait is the eighth Cure in the franchise to not have an English name as Parfait is French for "Perfect" and also is a French dessert. The first seven were Cure Rouge (French), Cure Aqua (Latin), Cure Rosetta (Italian), Cure Felice (Italian), and her teammates Cure Gelato (Italian), Cure Macaron (French) and Cure Chocolat (French). *Ciel turns back into Kirarin whenever she gets too hungry. *She is the second Cure to be based off of hopes and dreams, the first is Cure Dream. Gallery :Main Page: Kirahoshi Ciel/Image Gallery References Category:Stubs Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode characters Category:Main characters Category:Mascots